Most toolboxes, storage boxes, or tool cabinets (whether truck mounted or in standalone form) can be locked to secure the contents therein. These devices typically have hinged lids or doors covering an internal storage area of which cannot be accessed without unlocking the lid. For example, conventional toolboxes may include a top lid or a side lid that only be opened when the toolbox is unlocked. Unfortunately many tools, devices, and other valuable portable objects are not of suitable size for placement within lockable toolboxes, and many trucks do not have mounted toolboxes. Nonetheless, a user may desire to secure many of such objects, for example and without limitation, ladders, bicycles, generators, and compressors.
Keyed or combination padlocks with chains can be used to secure large equipment or tools that cannot be stored inside a lockable toolbox or storage unit. For example, a ladder lying in the bed of a truck can be secured therein by placing a chain around one or more rungs and then securing both ends of the chain with a padlock to a mounting point in the truck bed. These solutions to securing large objects in storage area, like a truck bed, have disadvantages. For example, padlocks are cumbersome to operate (especially combination padlocks), are relatively easy to lose, and in the case of a combination padlock, requires the user to remember a combination which may be easy to forget. In the case of keyed padlocks, a key is required, which must be retained by the user and which may be misplaced or lost.
It is therefore desirable to have new devices, systems, and methods for securing large equipment and tools, and other bulky objects in truck beds and other open storage areas.